Nothing can Break Us
by HighD
Summary: Voldemort was defeated but in the same attack Harry Potter mysteriously vanished. After months of searching he is declared dead. But in accordance with the prophecy one of the two has to be alive... somewhere. HD
1. ch 1

Nothing can Break Us

Summery: Voldemort was defeated but in the same attack Harry Potter mysteriously vanished. After months of searching he is declared dead. But in accordance with the prophecy one of the two has to be alive somewhere. HD

Disclaimer: own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

Harry was lying next to Draco slowly drawing patterns on his chest.

"I don't want this to end." Harry said softly refusing to look up and at his blonde lover.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually." Draco said stilling Harry's hand by capturing it with his own.

"Why? Why can't you just go with me?" Harry whispered into Draco's neck.

"Harry we're not the same. You know we aren't. I can't just not go home."

"Why not?"

"Harry just leave it alone. This is our last night together, I don't want to spend it talking about what's going to happen after its over." Draco pushing himself so he was lying slightly on top of Harry.

"Besides I can think of many more enjoyable things we could be doing to pass the time." Draco said before moving down and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. Draco slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Harry's causing the boy to moan as he opened his mouth for the blonde. There tongues danced in a fight for dominance that Draco won by sheer persistence

Draco pulled Harry's naked body towards him as he moved his mouth down and planted kisses on Harry's neck. Draco moved his hand and brought two of his fingers into Harry's mouth. He moved them out after they were both coated nicely with Harry's saliva and down to the panting boys entrance. Slowly Draco moved one of the digits into Harry. He gasped at the intrusion but relaxed soon after and Draco moved his other finger into him.

Draco started moving his fingers in and out stretching and teasing the dark haired boy.

"Draco I need you now." Harry moaned.

Draco removed his fingers and pulled up Harry's knees slowly moving himself into the other boy.

Draco moved slowly at first, relishing in the feel of being inside of Harry. No matter how many times they did this Draco never could quiet get enough of the other boy.

When Harry's moaning and pleading got to be too much Draco started thrusting harder the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room.

Finally Draco reached his end and exploded into Harry followed almost immediately by the Gryffindor's own release. Draco collapsed on top of Harry. He moved his head onto Harry's chest to use as a pillow as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly he moved up and slowly kissed Harry.

The two kissed lazily as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called moving towards him.

"Hello." Harry greeted.

"Excited about graduation?" The red haired man asked enthusiastically.

"As much as I can be."

"Don't be nervous, it's not to hard. Soon it will be all over and you'll have your whole life to look forward to." Mr. Weasley walked away having spotted Ron by Hermione looking as though he was going to be sick. Harry smiled ad moved towards where the ceremony was to be taking place.

Ron, Hermione, and himself were all going to try and get jobs at the ministry together after the graduated. Hermione and Harry were both accepted for Auror training, however Ron was not, which has caused quite a conflict for a few weeks. Now he was looking for other sorts of ministry jobs he might be willing to join into.

"Hi Harry. Are you excited about the ceremony" Harry looked for where the voice came form and found himself looking a Seamus and his family.

"Hello. Yeah, I guess." Harry smiled and let himself get drawn into a conversation with the Irish Gryffindor and his family.

"If everyone would please get ready for the ceremony to begin." Dumbldore's voice boomed over the crowds.

Harry and Seamus moved to where the students were seated alphabetically and moved to the spot there were assigned.

"I have watched you for seven years." Dumbldore started after everyone was gathered. "They have been some of the most difficult and most fun years I have had in quite a while…" He speech went on for a time before the students were each given their license to practice magic as a fully trained Wizards and Witches.

The crowds cheered as the last student left the stage.

"All of your lives will be what you make of them, make them the perfect life for you!" Dumbldore ended before the crowd's deafening cheers drowned him, and everything else out.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked sitting for the last time in the common room. "Tomorrow me and you are going to start Auror training. This is our last night as kids." She said to Harry.

"It's scary." Ron said from where he sat with his arm and round Hermione. "What if something happens and we aren't as close as we are now?"

"Don't worry about that Ron. Even if we aren't as close, we'll always be friends."

The night wore on for the trio and soon they moved up to there rooms for one last time.

Harry pulled back his hanging and sadly fell into the bed that was part of the only home he'd ever known, one last night.

* * *

_Six months later_

"What do you mean he's missing?" Hermione yelled at the man standing in front of her.

"Well the raid, we all thought, went off without a hitch, but when we all apperated back he wasn't there."

"Did you go back and look for him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. We looked everywhere but no one saw a sign of Harry Potter dead or alive."

"Get out of my office." Hermione snapped. "I have to think."

Hermione did nothing for the next several months but work on Harry's case. Posters were hung everywhere, the fact that he was missing was blasted all over magical and muggle news. The fact that Voldemort was finally killed dint' even measure up to the kind of publicity the disappearance of there wonder boy received.

Months passed and they heard nothing. Finally after almost a year his case was put to rest.

Harry Potter was now classified as dead.

Hemione and Ron grieved for many years for their friend as they tried to move on. Three years after his death the two got married.

It was five years exactly to the date he died when a pregnant Hermione Weasley found a half dead Draco Malfoy stumbling into her office.

"Holy shit." She gasped. Hermione moved to the man covered in blood to check his heartbeat.

It was faint and seemed to be slowing as the blood flowing out of Malfoy refused to stop. Hermione ran to her office door and through it open,

"I need a Healer." She screamed before running back to the now unconscious man lying on her floor.

She grabbed her jacket, which was lying on her chair and tore part of it off and started applying pressure to his wounds.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked moving next to his wife, "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." Hermione said not moving from where she was leaning over him pressing on the deep gashes on his chest. "Is a healer coming?" She asked.

Before Ron could answer several men wearing St. Mugos uniforms moved into her office. They moved Ron and Hermione away and quickly conjured a stretcher and apperated out of the building.

Hermione sat on the floor looking at the spot Draco had just left from. Her eyes were unfocused as she stood up and moved to the file cabinet at the back of the room. Slowly she pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a file.

The manila folder was extremely beat up and was falling apart. She opened up the envelope and looked at the news clippings that roared at her from with in.

Ron moved around the desk and drew her into his arms.

"He can't die. Not today. I don't care who he is, I wont let him die." Hermione said calmly.

Ron looked down at the folder seeing all of the clippings about Harry he got slightly confused.

"Who can't die? Harry's already dead."

"Malfoy. I honestly do not care what he has done to us in the past; I will do everything I can to make sure he lives."

"Why?" Ron asked pulling her closer to him, "Why does it matter to you what happens to Malfoy?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Hermione asked pulling slightly way a look of disbelief on her face.

"Of course I do."

"No one, not even Malfoy is ever going to die if there is anything I can do to help." Hermione whispered as tears started to slowly flow down her face.

"Shhhh…" Ron said rocking her back and forth in her arms. "It'll be okay." He moved them away from her desk and apperated them back to their flat, "You need to get some sleep." Ron said moving her towards there bed.

"But I have to work." She mumbled hardly protesting as she let him move her towards the bed.

"Don't worry I'll let dad know where you are."

"Alright." Hermione said as she snuggled down into the covers. "Tomorrow I'm going to the hospital to see if I can help Malfoy."

"That's fine. Just get some sleep." Ron kissed her forehead before apperating back to the ministry.

* * *

Please review 


	2. ch 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy you have a visitor." His nurse said moving into the room.

"Oh goody, who pray tell is it this time?"

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said moving form the doorway and sitting in the chair next to Draco's bed.

"Why if it isn't Granger. How good to see you." Malfoy drawled.

"Actually it's Weasley."

"Well isn't that nice. You and flaming head got hitched."

"I would appreciate it if you would not insult my husband."

"Well I would appreciate it if you would ask me the damn questions you were sent her for and leave." Draco snapped.

"I wasn't sent here to interrogate you Draco. I wanted to see if there was anything I would do."

"Why? I'm not going to be your charity case. I don't need it. I case you forgot my father died all those years ago and I inherited everything I need no ones money."

"I wasn't trying to give you charity." Hermione snapped, "I'm trying to be friendly."

"Why would I need you to be my friend?"

"Have any of your others visited you?" Hermione asked.

"How is that any of your business?"

"Its not." Hermione said getting up and moving to the widow on the other side of the room. She looked out of it for a while before turning back to the blonde and asking,

"Why were you so hurt?"

"I fell down the stairs." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Fine don't tell me. I still want us to become friends."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I won't, but you'll see. We will become friends."

Hermione moved out of the room and Draco collapsed back into the itchy hospital bed.

* * *

Draco was lying in his hospital bed. It had been a few days since anyone had come to see him. He was starting to get a bit restless. Every time he asked the Doctors when he would be allowed to leave they gave him some cryptic answer.

So Draco was standing staring out of his window nothing exciting ever went on. People walking about, meeting friends. Simply going about there little lives.

Draco didn't know how long he had been looking put the window when he was interrupted by the door to his hospital room flying open and a pregnant Hermione waltzed into his room.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" He snapped?"

"Just decided I'd stop by." She said plopping down as gracefully as a pregnant women can in one of the chair lining his bed.

"Why?"

"Because I told you I'm going to be your friend, so I have to act like I am right?"

"Fine, if you're so intent on being my friends, then find out when I get to leave."

"You get to once an Aruor says your ready, and not a danger." Hermione said,

"You're an Aruor right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell them I'm fine."

"I'm not sure that you are." Hermione said, "however I shall visit you every day and if you get better I will have them let you out in a week."

"Get better? How the hell do you see that I'm not fine?" Draco asked twirling around. "Not injuries, no missing body parts, no reason to be in St. Mungo's."

"We'll see." Hermione said, Draco glared at her shortly before turning and looking out the window again.

"Doesn't Potter work with you?" Draco asked after quite a while of the room being silent. Hermione's head snapped up from where it had been examining the room Draco was in.

"Excuse me? Was that supposed to be funny?" Hermione barked anger flashing in her eyes.

"How would it be funny?" Draco asked turning to look at her. The angry girl he saw before him was a great shock, "what did I do?"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to asked that. To still make fun of him."

"What are you on about Grang... Weasley?"

"Harry's dead. You know that. Every one does!"

"What?" Draco asked sliding down the wall onto the floor. "When? How?"

"You don't know?" Hermione asked skeptically. "It was every where. How did you miss it?"

"Please, what happened?" Draco asked desperately.

"He was on a raid about five years ago. No one knows how he got… killed. All we know is when the party that was sent got back he wasn't with them. We sent hundreds of people to look for him. We searched for as long as they'd let us, they classifieds him dead." Hermione looked over at the blonde huddled by the wall head buried in his hands, "how could you not know?"

"Shortly after school got out, I returned home. I thought I had to enough to leave someone important to me to do it. While there I realized I didn't want to be. I didn't need to be. I tried to leave. My father wouldn't let me. It would ruin his plans. Nothing was allowed to do something if he didn't want it to. Nothing. He locked me in one of the dungeons. Every day he came and asked me if I'd come to my senses. Everyday I told him I would never work for Voldemort. Never be on the side trying to kill the one person who meant so much to me. So a few months past and something odd happened. It wasn't my father who came down to see me. It was Blaise. He greeted me like and old friend and let me out. He asked why I was in there but I never would tell him. He said my father had died, and the wards dropped. Several Death Eaters were swarming around. I didn't get told about Voldemort's defeat for a few days.

"Finally I got them all out of what was now my house. I went looking for my mum and found she had been murdered, by Lucius. She had been trying to help me. He didn't like that.

"I finally thought I was free. I wanted to go and find this person. The one I had wanted to see again for months. It seemed like it had been forever. But like all plans you make, most never come about.

"A new group started to form. I was to be one of the heads. No one really questioned why I had been locked away or why I hadn't become a Death Eater, and with my father not here who was to tell them about how I really was?

"Attacks were planned and I foiled up every single one of them without anyone the wiser. Until recently, the latest one I stopped, and Blaise found out. He called me a traitor and took me back to the group. They tortured me asked me how I could be this way. And I told them, I told them about how idiotic there ideas were. About how I would never believe them and act upon them like they were my own. How I had never wanted to nor gone over to there side of things.

"I was only able to escape because if the stupidity in the group. Most of the followers in my opinion have no brain at all. The headcounters for said group were in my Manor. While they had stopped with me for a few minutes to discus what to do next I had lowered the wards and apperated into the ministry." Draco pulled himself off of the floor and walked to the bed not looking into Hermione's eyes because anything he saw there could not be good.

"I never knew what was going on out side of my house, out side of our little group and before that. The paper never came to the Manor after father died, and I never participated on any of the raids.

"I never knew Harry died." Draco said so softly Hermione almost missed it. The words were said with so much sadness.

"Who was it? Who was this person you would do anything for?" Hermione asked.

"The boy who was my lover during the last year and a half of school. The boy I didn't' know till after I left him I needed." Draco said, he opened his mouth as if to continue but only started to stare.

"Who?" Hermione asked after the silence had gone on for many minutes. Draco didn't acknowledge that he'd heard her. He just kept staring at something only he could see. A small smile flew across his face for a brief moment. Before he shook his head violently as if to ride it of something.

"He meant everything to me." Draco said voice clouded with suppressed emotion. "I loved him. I just didn't' know it then."

"Who?" Hermione asked again trying to hide the twinge of annoyance she was feeling about having to asked so many times.

"Harry."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. I know it took a long time to get out, but I have summer vacation now so.. Who knows it might get shorter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. ch 3

"Who?" Hermione asked again falling into the closest chair.

"Honestly is that the only word you can say?" Draco asked pacing around the room. "It was Harry. H-A-R-R-Y, you know Potter,"

"Yes Draco I know who Harry is thank you." Hermione snapped.

"Is he really dead?" Draco asked after a few minutes in silence. Hermione's head snapped up and she looked over at Draco who had stopped pacing and was staring out of the window.

"He was never found Draco. Nothing. No body, no part of him." Hermione said gently, "If he's not dead no one knows where he is. But there is the chance that he could be alive somewhere." Draco turned to her a look of hope on his face, "buts it's so unlikely. After so long with nothing form him, no magic trace, he's just gone. Everyone believes him dead. And after so many years even I have grown to except it."

"No." Draco said turning back to the window. "He can't be." He said firmly as if trying to tell himself as well as force the fact onto anyone who would try to contraindicate him.

Hermione looked at him watching as desperation tried to take hold of him and Draco forcing it back. "All right Draco. Its okay." She said pushing herself out of the chair and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't react to the hug at first, but eventually he brought his arms around her.

He just stood there in the arms of Harry's friend. He would find Harry.

* * *

The week passed and Hermione got Draco out of the hospital. He was oddly quiet most of the time always seeming to be somewhere else. Hermione still did everything she could to get close to him but he wasn't very responsive. Soon she started missing the old snobby Malfoy rather then the new quiet one who seemed to be devoid of emotions since hearing about Harry.

A few days after he was let out he found a job in the ministry. He seemed to be doing better after a few months and him and Hermione did become friends.

He seemed to like his new job and the fact that he was finally free, but he still at times would go cross-eyed, trying to see into a time and place that had long since past.

It had been little less then three months that he had been working there when he announced to Hermione that he was resigning and moving to the states.

Many people asked him not to leave and just as many tried to make him stay. In the few months he had proven to people he wasn't whom person many thought him to be and he'd made friends with many of the other workers.

Draco was sad to go hut he couldn't stay any longer. Hermione helped him with his packing.

"Where will you go?" she asked. One of the times she had been over at his apartment. He was still the owner of Malfoy Mansion, but there was no telling weather or not there were people still lurking around there. The ministry had gone and searched the place a few times, but Draco didn't feel safe living there, so he had gotten himself something new.

They had just finished boxing up his bedroom and were taking a break before talking any of the other rooms.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"What are you planning on doing down there?" she asked.

"Whatever I want." He answered. Hermione looked over at him and put down her drink with a sigh.

"What room are we doing next?" she asked.

* * *

"I'll miss you." Draco said pulling away form Hermione as he looked around the ministry. He had to go to a special location to apperate over continents legally. And the closest one was close to the ministry.

"Me too." Hermione whispered voice chocked with sobs. They had become very close in the time he was there, and she was sad to see him go. "Stay in touch." She ordered pulling away.

"Of course." Draco said, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. She gave him a watery smile as he turned and walked out of the building.

* * *

"Hello?" a dark haired man yawned into the phone lying next to his bed.

"Harry darling," a squeaky female voice floated across the line, "I got you another audition."

"And why did you have to call me at," Harry glanced over at the bedside table squinting, "nine?"

"Well hun, the only time open for you to try out is at eleven, and I know it takes you at least an hour to wake up."

"Thank you Shelly," Harry grumbled into the phone,

"Of course sweetheart, now it's going to be at…" Harry grabbed one of the pieces of paper littering his nightstand and wrote the address down.

"Don't worry Harry you're a shoe in for the lead." Shelly said hanging up.

Harry hung up the phone and stumbled to the bathroom. He put in his contacts and moved to his closet.

He threw the doors open and started rummaging through his cloths pulling out the first thing he saw that looked good.

He moved to the bathroom and soon was surrounded by steam.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, if you would come with me please?" a petite young brunette said walking up to Harry and leading him through a door to where a verity of people were sitting.

"Mr. Potter is it?" one of them asked looking down at her clipboard and back up at him.

"Yes." Harry said moving further into the room and smiling hesitantly.

"Well Mr. Potter were going to have you do a dry reading with Jennifer," she said pointing to the young girl who had show him into the room, "this is what I would like for you to read." She said pointing to one of the many scripts lining the front of the table where the four people were sitting. "When ever your ready you can begin." She said sitting back in her chair.

The different people behind the desk had him read a few of the different scripts. "Thank you for your time, we'll let you know what we decide with in the week." The women said.

"Thank you." Harry said walking with Jennifer out of the room.

* * *

"Jesse," Harry shouted running into the make-up room, he spotted the red headed girl and fell into the seat in front of her.

"You're late." She said, as it was usual that he was late almost every morning.

"I know. Can't break with tradition now can I?" he asked sweetly as she rubbed lotion onto his face and got started painting on the pounds of make-up. She chuckled at him. The two were great friends her having been one of the first people he'd met on the show after he'd landed the lead role four years ago.

"At least your never too late." She said pretending to be angry. Harry grinned at her and leaned back in his chair,

"Stop moving, I don't know why you try to make this difficult." She whined.

"I'm only trying to make sure you don't get bored." Harry replied moving in his seat till he got comfortable.

"Sure, that's what you say." Harry just grinned at her.

"Make me beautiful." He ordered.

"That would take all day." Jesse replied.

"Haha." Harry said back dryly.

"Jesse," one of the casting men said poking his head into the room, "hurry up with Potter, we have to many extras and need you to fix one of them up."

"All right Carl, I've only got a little bit left to do with Harry and then you can send him in."

"Thanks Jesse." Carl said walking out of the room talking into this radio.

"Tons of extras, fun." Harry said,

"You know you like it, tons of cute boys." Harry grinned at her,

"That's not the point. The shots take longer with a lot of them in it."

"You can pretend you don't like them all you want, I will always know better."

"Yeah, you and no one else."

"You're done." Jesse declared. " Go and be wonderful." She shouted shoeing him out of the room.

* * *

"Cut." The director shouted,

"Harry, get over here." The director shouted as the make-up people were swarming around fixing everything with his appearance. "This is Draco." He said pulling a platinum blonde along next him, "he's going to be on the next few episodes."

"Hello." Harry said as the blonde turned to look at him. Draco turned to look at him and gasped.

"Potter?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes?" Harry said confused and checking out the new guy who was staring at him, "do I know you?"

"Of course you do. This is where you've been? Why didn't you ever come back?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking between Draco and the director.

"I have no idea what he is talking about Harry." The director said, "Now please get ready for the next scene. You only have a few minutes."

"Sure." Harry turned back to Draco and looked him over carefully. "What were you talking about?"

"Come on Harry, I can understand why you wouldn't want these muggles to know who you are but you don't have to play dumb with me."

"Muggles? What's that?"

"Please Potter, I don't believe for a second you could have forgotten everything that happened to you five years ago. Even if you want to be a muggle."

"You know me five years ago?" Harry asked startled.

"Of course I did you idiot." Draco snapped.

"What happened? Where did I live? Why don't I remember?" he asked desperately.

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Places everyone." An assistant director called out. Harry looked at the set then back at Draco. He concentrated on Draco for a moment and turned to go back to the set.

"What did you do to me?" Draco shouted as Harry walked away a tingling running through his body.

"Nothing." Harry shouted back. Harry turned a little and grinned at Draco who was glaring at his back. Harry just grinned and walked to his place on the set.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're awesome! _


	4. ch 4

Draco left the studio and walked down the road to a coffee shop. He went to the counter and ordered flirting with the cashier before picking up his drink and sitting at a table in the back pulling out the script he039;d been given to look over. Part way through it he noticed several girls at the table next to his glancing at him and giggling. He glanced up and gave one of his winning smiles; the girls who had been looking squealed and turned to their friends telling them with exaggerated hand gestures. Draco chuckled before drinking some of is coffee and continuing to read.

The door opening and closing in the shop was not an uncommon occurrence. However almost everyone halting in mid sentence, and the girls squealing at an abnormally high pitch, was. Draco looked up and saw Harry in the doorway being mobbed by the coffee goers. Draco laughed and watched as Harry tried to break free of the crowd, unable he looked over at Draco helplessly. Draco toasted his coffee to Harry and leaned back in his chair watching Harry struggle. Finally the star made it through and sat down across from Draco. Harry looked at Draco closely a confused expression on his face,

Draco left the studio and walked down the road to a coffee shop. He went to the counter and ordered flirting with the cashier before picking up his drink and sitting at a table in the back pulling out the script he'd been given to look over. Part way through it he noticed several girls at the table next to his glancing at him and giggling. He glanced up and gave one of his winning smiles; the girls who had been looking squealed and turned to their friends telling them with exaggerated hand gestures. Draco chuckled before drinking some of is coffee and continuing to read.

The door opening and closing in the shop was not an uncommon occurrence. However almost everyone halting in mid sentence, and the girls squealing at an abnormally high pitch, was. Draco looked up and saw Harry in the doorway being mobbed by the coffee goers. Draco laughed and watched as Harry tried to break free of the crowd, unable he looked over at Draco helplessly. Draco toasted his coffee to Harry and leaned back in his chair watching Harry struggle. Finally the star made it through and sat down across from Draco. Harry looked at Draco closely a confused expression on his face,

"How do you know me?" Harry asked

"Honestly Harry everyone knows you." Draco waved his hand towards the door, "your greeting says as much." Harry looked at him blankly for a minute before grinning,

"Well I normally wouldn't have come in here but you weren't leaving and I wanted to talk to you. I got bored so I decided to brave it all and come in."

"How did you know I was here?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I um... I can uh…" Draco watched Harry's obvious discomfort before remember the spell Harry cast at him in the studio,

"What spell did you put on me earlier?" Draco asked. Harry stilled and looked at him amazed,

"How did you know I did that?"

"I can feel when spells are put on me, you know that. You can too." Draco added looking at Harry strangely, "why did you leave? So many people miss you."

"What?" Harry asked curios, "What happened to me? I can't remember anything for before fie years ago."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked as if he hadn't heard correctly, "you don't remember?"

"No." Harry answered innocently.

"Then how can you know your name? How do you do magic?" Draco snapped.

"It said my name on my ID, and I found out I could do magic because I was annoyed at how long they said I was going to have to stay in the hospital so I accidentally healed myself." Draco stared at Harry for a moment disgust evident in his expression.

"Fuck off Potter." Draco said pushing his chair out and standing, "you know I almost died because I wanted to see you so badly. I never knew you 'died'. If your to bloody hung up about something I did years ago then fuck you." he walked form the coffee shop leaving a stunned Harry.

"Well what the hell was that about?" He quickly got up and left the shop. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight, he tried to use the tracking spell he'd put o the blonde, but it didn't work. Annoyed he walked to his car and was getting in when a blonde woman came up to him and gave him a hug. Harry shut the door to his car and leaned back on it talking with the her and signing autographs and taking pictures with fans as they walked by. The lady motioned to a nearby store. Harry gave her another hag and a kiss before getting into his car and driving off.

"Bastard." Draco said from the spot he had been hidden in an alley. He apparated away leaving the sound of a gunshot in his wake. Many people fell to the ground, including the woman Harry had been talking to and ruined the perfect outfit she had been wearing. Had Draco known about it he would have congratulated himself about that.

* * *

Draco arrived outside the hotel he was staying at as he looked for an apartment. "Hermione." He shouted into the room. Before moving to his bedroom and changing into more comfortable lounging clothing.

"Draco." Hermione shouted frantic apparating into Draco room. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"The fucking bastard. Pretends he doesn't remember me." Draco snapped coming from his room and plopping down in the couch a beer flying to his hand with a flick of his wand.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked moving around the couch to see him noticing the situation was not dire. "You know you are only to call me for an emergency."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you fucking pretend you had a memory charm placed on you and them you wouldn't have to come at all." He snapped, "bastard."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked eyes flashing.

"Stupid fuck, I want my job back at the ministry. Of course with all the perks they've added to get me back," Draco added smiling slightly before frowning again, "stupid shit, being on _my _show." Draco growled tearing into a piece of paper he'd looked at and found was of no importance.

"Oh yes first ay." Hermione grinned, "Go well?" she teased.

'Didn't I just tell you it didn't?" Draco yelled, "Hate the fucking show already, bloody Potter."

"What?" Hermione asked head snapping up, "Harry?" Draco looked away glaring daggers at the wall and ripping into his paper more fiercely. "Draco you know he's dead."

"No the stupid fuck is a famous T.V. star." Draco countered harshly.

"Not possible we checked everything. It couldn't be…"

'I think _I'd_ know what Harry bloody looks like." Draco yelled at her in anger, "Just because I haven't seen him in years doesn't mean I forgot him." Draco snapped, " stupid fucking Potter,"

"You've found him?" Hermione asked quietly, "He's here"

"No." Draco said standing and walking towards the kitchen not once looking at Hermione, "He's not the same. My Harry would never have done that. My Harry would have never done anything that would hurt me. No, that's some other Harry. One I don't want to know." Draco said pulling food from hi fridge.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you been listening to me? He _says_ he can't remember anything form five fucking years ago." Draco said slamming the food onto the table and turning to Hermione, "how would he still know magic? And have the same name? I hate him." Draco stated.

"Well there's a difference," Hermione said, " but Draco, how can you tell he didn't lose some of his memory?"

"No, he didn't. Draco stated walking from the kitchen and lying face down on his couch.

"Why not?"

"Because then he wouldn't know anything." Draco almost whispered.

"He's alive, he can remember."

"But he didn't even know who I was." Draco whispered, "he wouldn't know anything. I can't look at him without knowing he loves me like he did. I can't see him with out wanting to be with him."

"Then make him remember." Hermione started,

"I can't when the fuck has a chick with her tongue down his throat." Draco snapped.

"Oh god." Hermione sat at the edge of Draco's couch rubbing his back, "it'll be okay." She soothed.

"Yeah right." Draco said as a tear escaped out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Harry walked into his apartment and dropped his keys in their dish. He walked to his couch; the remote and a beer flew into his hands. He flipped through the channels and landed on a baseball game.

"That was a strike! Stupid ump." Harry grumbled at the T.V. he reached for the remote on his coffee table grumbling about the game and his phone started ringing. It flew to Harry's hand and he pushed the talk button.

"Hello? Hey Kyle… no not tonight I have a new project I'm working on... No it's got nothing to do with Chad… oh god you should see him Just gorgeous, and he knew me before my accident which could be a plus… yes I know it could go either way I'm just trying to be positive… I honestly don't know if he is or not, but I sure as hell hope he's at least bi… just beautiful, platinum blonde, gray eyes and the most peculiar name. Draco Malfoy." Harry fell to the floor the phone falling through the air after him as images flashed before his eyes before stopping on one, a man who looked very similar to Draco.

_Lucius sneered moving towards Harry wand drawn on the boy lying panting from where he fell to the ground form some random curse the Death Eaters were throwing._

_"And to think he's been trying for months to come to you." he snarled, "you pathetic useless boy. Good thing I found out, he would have ruined everything. Our lord doesn't know though. So I can still get him to take the ark" Lucius grinned, " but not till you die, he has some crazy idea that you'll save him."_

_"Draco." Harry said incoherently. Lucius snarled and focused back on the delirious boy in front of him,_

_"How dare you," he snarled kicking Harry's already broken ribs. "Never speak of my son. I'll make sure of it." Lucius said a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "I don't' want you to ruin it for me by telling the Dark Lord as he kills you." Lucius raised his wand just as Harry sat up and cast a spell causing the building around him to crumble right as Lucius's word triggered memory charm hit him and Harry started apparating before forgetting everything and landing on the California coast._

_Lucius and all the other death eaters died in the attack._

Harry fell unconscious on his floor as Hermione apparated back to the ministry and ran to her office and checking the muggle lists for everyone in California named Harry Potter. When she finally apparated into the right apartment she found Harry passed out on the floor and apparated with him to St. Mungo's shouting for help.

* * *

A/N: huge thank you to InuLorien, I couldn't think of how to have this go and you helped me tons. and i'm so happy ofr everyone else who reviewed! Thanks! 

i hope everyon likes this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up alot sooner.


	5. ch 5

"You have to go into work at least till your character is no longer on the show." Hermione shouted for the twelfth time to Draco who was lying on his couch. She'd some to tell him about having to bringing Harry to St. Mungo's, to find him sprawled on his couch refusing to go to work.

"I'm not going to. I do not want to any longer." Draco grumbled.

"Draco honestly. He says he does not remember you. That is no reason however for you to skimp on your responsibilities. Go to the show and act for as long as they'll have you. Or I will not allow the Ministry to give you your job back even without the perks they have tried to persuade you into returningby offering them." Hermione barked glaring down at the blonde, the hospital had let Harry out right after he woke so Hermione didn't know anything about his condition, except that he would probably be at work again that day.

"But Hermione." He tried, "I can't stand to see him."

"Then when he's around look in the other direction. I will not allow you to quit. That's final."

* * *

"We are running late folks. Have something to eat, chat. We will be starting up momentarily." One of the assistant Directors shouted to the men and women assembled for the day. 

Draco wandered over to the table of refreshments and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Harry's running late again he never can get here on time." A woman said walking up to him and wiping off her hand before offering it to him to shake. "I'm Jesse one of the make-up artists." Draco glanced at her and raised an eyebrow coolly,

"Thank god. I was afraid we all going to have to wear something like that." He commented on her outfit. She looked down at herself and chuckled at all of the make up she had smeared across her clothes.

"Nope. I do this for myself. I could keep clean but it seems too much of a hassel for me. Not you though is it?" she asked looking at him sideways. He was perfectly dressed as normal down to his hair falling exactly as he wanted it to.

"Yes well I was always told to look my best. Anyone who dressed lower then me was not worth my time and so I needed to look perfect, makes it so you have to converse with less people."

"Are you shy then?" Jesse asked curiously, "not wanting to talk to people and all."

"No, not shy. I simply can not deal with how stupid some people you will accidentally talk to are." He said simply.

"Ah." Was all Jesse said in response looking around her slightly uncomfortable.

"What did you mean by earlier?" Draco asked her, she looked at him confused and he elaborated, "When you said Harry was always late. You meant Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah that would be him." Jesse said smiling again. "I've know him since I started working on this show and that was years ago. I think he may have actually been on time for a week out of those five years. Normally he's not this late though."

"How inconsiderate. Forcing everyone else who was here on time to do nothing." Draco sighed looking around, "Aren't there scenes that don't have him in them that can be shot?"

"Yeah, but they just figured to let you guys have a break till he gets here. Most people don't really mind."

"Yes well, that is most people isn't it?" Draco remarked coolly before walking off.

"What a nice fellow." Jesse said sarcastically grabbing a water and walking towards a group of people she knew that she could bother.

* * *

"Honestly, two hours late. How inconsiderate." Draco grumbled to himself as he sat next to a trailer in the sun reading over his lines for the next scene they were going to be doing with him in it. 

Draco had seen Harry's car pull up and had left the main roomso he wouldn't have to bother with the other man. It didn't seem to be working all to well however.Any time there was a break between scenes and Harry was not needed for costuming or make-up he seemed to be right in front of Draco, watching him. Now normally that wasn't too big of a problem. Draco was used to people staring at him. But it was Harry.

Finally Draco was told he was up. He moved onto the set and started with his part. They had him going nonstop most of the day. When he finally got a break he walked over to the trailer he had been sitting next to and sat down again. The trailer however was no longer quiet. Music was pounding in it and Draco was subject to the washed out noise it made seeping through the walls.

Draco stood deciding to find a different place to pass the time, when the door of the trailer slammed open. Draco turned around to see who it was a groaned in frustration.

"Oh Merlin, its you." he shook his head walking away,

"Draco." Harry called running out of his trailer and grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Let go of me Potter." Draco growled yanking on his arm that Harry refused to let go of.

"Draco Malfoy. What a sexy name. But of course you are obviously sexy even without the name." Harry smirked at Draco.

"Don't you ever fucking say that to me again." Draco snapped pushing Harry against the side of his trailer and glaring at him. The words Harry said were so similar to ones he'd heard before from his Harry. Harry lifted up his hand and ran it down Draco's cheek. "Leave me alone." Draco barked pulling away from Harry to get the dark haired boy grab his elbows and hold Draco to him. "Let me go." Draco shouted.

"I hadn't know you were trying to get to me." Harry said pushing a strand of hair out of Draco's face, "Not until Lucius found me did I know you had tried to get away, tried to get to me. I'd already let them find me; I didn't really care to live at that point. He'd already cast the memory charm before I could do anything to get to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"It was triggered by a word." Harry said, "I couldn't remember anything till I said your name. It's so out of the ordinary, and perfect as Lucius never wanted me to remember and try to find you, and it would be you, the man that I cared for them most ripped away from me."

"Tell me what the hell you're trying to say. Or let me go." Draco barked trying once again to get out Harry's grip.

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know who you were yesterday. But I do now." Harry said running his fingers through Draco's hair and pushing his head forward, kissing him gently.

"Potter." Draco growled pulling on a handful of Harry's hair to get Harry off of him. "Tell me again, this time hopefully coherently what you just said."

"Your father put me under a memory charm so that I couldn't find you and it was only released if I said your name. I honestly didn't remember anything yesterday, I do now. I know you tried to get away form your father, your family that you thought you had to do everything for. I remember you." Draco studied Harry for a few seconds that seemed like much to long of a time for Harry after remembering and not having being near Draco for years.

"Good. That's what I thought." Draco said shoving Harry's lips onto his again and trying to devour the other man's mouth.

"Harry its time to go… and I thought you honestly just didn't like him." Jesse commented to Draco as he and Harry pulled out of the heated kiss they had only just become engaged in, at hearing the readhead talk.

"Oh, so you were the blonde bastard that Jesse was telling me about." Harry grinned.

"Yes well, I was a bit angry with you." Draco simply said.

"A bit? Hell you were bitching way too much to have been a bit angry. A bit pissed off maybe. Thoroughly angry I'd go with, but not a…"

"Yes Jesse thank you for that. We get the message." Harry cut her off, "is there something you actually needed?"

"Oh yes, they wanted you in wardrobe."

"Tell them I'll be a minute." Harry responded pulling Draco closer into him.

"Sure thing, but you might want to go into your trailer or something, I don't think most people would count what you two are about to do a good excuse to be late."

"Yes, well that would be because they haven't experienced it themselves." Draco informed her as Harry pulled him into his trailer and slamming the door behind them. Jesse stood outside and a few seconds later Harry's head popped out,

"Thanks for the message Jesse." He said before he was pulled back inside.

"Boys." She grinned walking back into the building.

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone. I bet your all thinking; wow she actually remembers she was writing this story. Never fear! I know all of the stories I write. I just may not update certain ones hardly ever. But I hope you like this chapter. Things are going to start moving along. Harry remembers. Woot-woot,Yes! okay well.. please review!_


	6. ch 6

"I'm not going." Harry shouted at Draco for what had to be the thousandth time. "I hate those stupid award shows! I refuse to be seen at one. Do you have any idea how people act around celebrities?"

"Oh no, of course not. I've only been on your show for over four months now with increasingly bigger appearances, I might add, but no how in the would I know what being a celebrity is like?"

"But it's different for you." Harry countered.

"How?"

"You like being the center of attention. You enjoy people fawning over you. I however _don't_!"

"Then why did you choose the one career besides being Savior of the Wizarding World that would cause you nothing but press attention?" Draco barked back at him.

"I didn't know that I hated the attention! I was fine with it before I remembered everything. Which I might add is your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Draco said icily, "Would you prefer to not have me around? Not remember? Fine Potter I'll leave then and you can go back to Mr. oblivious if that's what you would rather." Draco apparated out of Harry's house before he could say anything.

"You bloody prick." Harry hissed stomping to his wardrobe and pulling out his nicest tailored suit. "He knew I didn't mean that." Harry picked up the phone and pounded in a few numbers. "Can you come over here?" he asked. "Please I'm going to the show thing tonight, I need your help. I know I never go," Harry snapped, "please? No it's not because of him! I can make my own decisions." Harry waited for the laughter to stop, "good, be here as soon as you can." Harry hung up the phone. He hung his suit out and quickly took a shower hoping out only moments before there was pounding on his door.

* * *

"Bloody bastard." Draco grumbled apparating back into his apartment.

"Get in a fight with Harry again?" Hermione asked walking out of Draco's kitchen and falling into his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked annoyed. "Is there something wrong with your house? Besides that fact you share it with Weasley of course."

"Haha. Funny." Hermione said sarcastically, "I know you like him no matter how much you try and deny it. And I came here to talk to you. You and Harry always get into a fight at least once a day so I figured I'd wait till you got here."

"And you couldn't go and talk to me at Harry's because?"

"Draco you know why." Hermione glared at him, "I've told you how many bloody times and you have never even brought it up to him."

"Yes, and I'm not going to. Harry is not to fix everything that our world thinks he should. He did what he was forced into by Dumbledore the first time and I was without him for _over five years_! I am not going to help you people make him do it again."

"Shouldn't that be his decision?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Maybe it should be. But I don't care. Unless you bring it up with him he is not going to know. I found him and I am not losing him again just so Dumbledore and the ministry can have him back. You really want him to go and fight the bad guys again. I don't give a fuck, but do not expect me to help you force him into doing it." Hermione closed her eyes and growled in frustration,

"Draco this is more important then your feelings for him." Hermione began.

"No, its not." Draco hissed. Hermione opened her eyes to find a wand in her face. "For me nothing is more important then that idiot. Do not ever think I will help lead him to what could possibly be his death. If he wants to go that is fine. I will not hold him back. But I will _never_ help you get him either. You may leave."

"Don't be all pissy Draco. I'll stop bothering you." Draco glared at Hermione but lowered his wand all the same.

"I am not being pissy."

"Of course, so what did Harry do to anger you this time."

"He informed me that I was the reson he no longer liked crowds and was not to be attending the awards show tonight. Of course to this I got insulted. 'So you would rather not have me and be able to have your adoring fans back?' I said, or something to the same effect anyway, and apparated away."

"Really? And so is he going to be making an appearance a the awards show or not?"

"If he knows what's good for him he will be. Now, which one looks more muggle?" Draco asked holding up his two best dress robes for Hermione's inspection.

* * *

"Come on Draco stop acting like a spoiled brat. I'm here aren't I?" Harry snapped after Draco tried to disappear into the crowd of celebrities _again_.

"Yes, so you are." Draco sneered. "Nope if you would be so kind to unhand me I can go and talk to some people who don't think there lives would be better if I never came around." Draco ripped his arm out of Harry's hold and disappeared again.

"Has he even noticed yet?" Jesse asked as she moved to stand next to Harry.

"No," Harry grinned, "I'm sure once he does though he'll be begging to thank you."

"He better be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked not sure if he was to be offended, but was anyway.

"Nothing sweetie." Jesse patted his cheek and strode away.

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe that you can actually get your hair tame." Draco mumbled impressed as his lips traveled down Harry's neckin the backseat of his limousine.

"Don't expect it often. It took Jesse nearly two hours to finally manage it. And you've already gone and messed it up." Harry grinned as Draco's fingers tugged harder at the hair they were tangled up in.

"Do not complain about it to me." Draco ordered licking over the bruise he'd made low enough on Harry's collar that most shirts would cover it up, "you enjoy me playing with it, as much as you like running your fingers through my hair."

"True." Harry agreed leaning into the blonde who was straddling him to kiss him grinding there hips together. Draco moaned which was sucked up by Harry's mouth as the two men were still glued together.

"Quite there Draco. You don't want the driver to hear you." Draco pulled back from Harry moving his hands down and starting to undo his trousers.

"And why exactly would he hear us? Have you not remembered silencing charms?" Harry threw his hand up and Draco felt the magic of his lover fly past and surround them. "Much better." he moved to the floor of the car freeing Harry's erection from his straining boxers,

What sounded like an explosion was heard not to far from where their car was. Draco sat up and looked out the window to see that not twenty of what looked to be parked cars, as the traffic was so bad; ahead of them there were three cars that had caught on fire.

"Potter, come out come out where ever you are." A singsong voice was heard magnified down the street followed by more of the little explosions. Men were seen walking down the street the cause of the explosions coming from what looked to be rather nice pieces of wood to all the muggles watching terrified from in there own cars.

Draco sat on the floor of the car in shock till the sound of Harry zipping up his trousers and the car door being open reached his ears.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked grabbing onto Harry and holding him in the car.

"Draco let go. They want me and I will not let people die if I can stop it." Draco glared at Harry but let the man go,

"You better know what you're doing." He snarled grabbing his wand and stepping out of the car himself.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked looking to the blonde at his side.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to sit and wait in your car if there's a possibility you are going to need my help to not end up dead?" Draco asked him patronizingly.

"Get in the car Draco. I can't concentrate on them if I have to worry about you getting hurt." Harry ordered weaving his way through the sea of people fleeing the men and the parked cars littered along the road.

"Then don't worry about me." Draco said still at Harry's side, "but I'm not going to let you get killed or have anything happen to you like last time." Draco snapped. Harry glared back at Draco.

"You had better not get hurt." He hissed firing curses off at will once he was close enough to hit his targets.

"I'm not planning on it." Draco said firing his own curses at the men.

* * *

"We were able to only apprehend five of them as the men were constantly unjinxing their comrades." Harry said in a business like fashion after listing off all the wounds he had received after Draco had been seen to in St. Mungo's. "Now, why doesn't someone here let me know why I was not filled in on the fact that there is a group of people once again out to kill me?" Harry growled glaring at Hermione and Ron and some other personnel who were called into the meeting Harry had ordered upon arrival as well as Mr. Weasley the Minister of Magic.

"We'd been trying to get Draco to tell you for months." Hermione informed Harry, "he refused, said he wouldn't be the one to lead you into harms way."

"And I completely understand why Draco did not wish to tell me or even have me know. But that is not what I asked. Draco said he told you to have someone else tell me if you wanted me to know so much. So why did you not have Hermione or Ron tell me?" Harry asked directing the question at the Minister.

"We left you wouldn't listen. We know how close you were with Malfoy and thought him telling you wouldn't lead you to believe that the only reason we have contacted you is to have you back as a weapon against this new evil." Mr. Weasley said tiredly, "I understand that we should have informed you, but Harry we never realized that they were going to attack. We have known about them for over a year. And nothing has come out of them."

"Well now you know they aren't for decoration." Harry snapped, "Now I am going to St. Mungo's to check on Draco. When I get back I would like a report on all of the information you have on this group. I do not care that I am not a Ministry employee," Harry informed Hermione even before she opened her mouth to start lecturing him on proper protocol, "You will have the information ready by the time I get back." With that he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him with a firm click.

"I forgot how much presence that boy has." Minister Weasley said to the still quiet room.

"Me too dad." Ron agreed, "at least he can remained us." He grinned.

"Yes. Well, I want you, Hermione, to get that file for him together. I know I can count on you to know where the all of theinformation is?"

"Of course sir." She said a calculating look on her face already putting to mind a plan of attack on the unsuspecting paper work.

"Wonderful. Have it done as soon as you can. No telling when that boy will be back.I must go and contact Dumldore." Mr. Weasley walked out of the room followed soon after by all of the others getting back to the work they had been doing before Harry had arrived.

* * *

A/N: I know I left a few things not explained in this chapter and I'm sorry. But the next chapter should be out relatively soon as I have half of it finished already. Which is insane for me and this story. Of curse I was writing it before I was even finished with this chapter, as I really liked what I had thought of,

ANYWAY if anyone noticed Draco's abrupt change in attitude towards Harry, never fear. It will be explained next time!

**I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You're wonderful! Lots and LOTs of kisses, and hugs! Do not forget the hugs!**


End file.
